User blog:Sharaku Jr./Link (Sharaku Jr.)
Link (Sharaku Jr.) is the main protagonist of the fan-comic "The Legend Of Zelda - 2219" By Sharaku Jr. Note: This article is about a version of an already existing character. If you would like to see the official version of this character, click here -> Link Mary Sue Score 28 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Backstory The story takes place in the Child Era Timeline In the year 2205, there had not been a new incarnation of the hero "Link" in over 300 years. By then, the Hyrulians had already figured out that there was a curse placed by Demise all the way back during the times of Skyloft. The curse was that a hero, a princess and an evil king would be born every so often, and they would fight. But there were already reports of a new Ganondorf in the Gerudo City near the southeast, and there was a princess named Zelda in royalty, but no Hero was born. The King commissioned an order to find the legendary Master Sword. When they found it in the rotting remains of the Temple of Time in the Lost Woods, they did not take the Master Sword. Instead, they took a sample of Link's DNA from the Sword. With it, on October 7, 2205, they created a clone of Link. They placed the clone in the care of a Knight and a Noblewoman and they were to raise him. They lived in Hyrule Castle in the center of Kakariko City. He was trained by the finest Hyrulean Knights and became friends with Princess Zelda. But..everything changed when the king of Gerudo, Ganondorf attacked the city. His army of Gerudos stormed the city and captured it. Only Link and Zelda escaped, and Ganondorf captured the city. Zelda told Link the truth that he was a clone. But that the only way to save Hyrule and Link's parents was to find the 3 sacred pendants of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, which would allow him to pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Link and Zelda traveled across Hyrule, eventually obtaining the Master Sword. Link also obtained the 3 masks (Goron, Deku, and Zora). But when they came back to confront Ganondorf, the Gerudo King was revealed to have been working with the spirit of Majora. Their power combined, and they became Ganon-Majora, a true monster. The demon threatened to kill Link's parents, but Link snapped. He transformed into a state of rage, his Fierce Deity form had been awakened. He destroyed Ganon-Majora, and Zelda was able to seal away the spirits of Ganondorf and Majora. Hyrule was now safe. Death Battle Info Weapons: * Master Saber: The Master Sword technologically upgraded. Can now fire Sword Beams whenever. Basically a lightsaber. * Omotanium Hyrulian Shield: An indestructible shield that reflects small projectiles * Hero's Bow: A high power bow that can shoot all kinds of arrows (Regular,Fire,Light,Gale,Bomb) * Bombs: He's got sooooooo many kinds of bombs it's not even funny. (Regular,Giant,Bombchu,C4,Grenade) * Lighting Boots: Allows him to run as fast as lightning and run on Water. Note: He is FTL when in Fierce Deity mode. * Gale Boomerang: A Boomerang that when spun turns into a miniature tornado. Can also be used to pick up items from far away. * Claw Shot: Shoots a claw out and can latch onto objects. Great for when you're about to fall off of a cliff. * Fire Rod: Shoots large columns of flame from the tip of the Rod. Great for cooking things. * Ice Rod: Freezes enemies solid with temperature of -200 *Celsius. * Terra Rod: Controls plants, stone, and anything connected to the Earth. * Giga Hammer: Gigantic hammer that can smash through solid granite with ease. However, it's pretty heavy * Energy Gauntlets: Similar to the 'Golden Gauntlets', but not only does it allow Link to lift 64 times his regular lift, but also allows him to shoot energy blasts from his hands. * Bunny Hood: When worn, makes Link run at high speeds, and jump super high. * Goggles: His goggles contain an advanced targeting system, Infrared sensors, and VR just because. Alternate Forms * Goron Form: When Link wears the Goron mask, he transforms into a Goron. Allows Link super strength and can lift gigantic boulders without the use of the Energy Gauntlets. Can also charge his fist with flame and unleash a fiery punch. Can roll on the ground, similarly to Sonic the Hedgehog's spin dash. This form, while being durable and strong, is slow. * Deku Form: When Link wears the Deku Mask, he transforms into a Deku Scrub. He becomes much smaller and quicker on his feet. He can now fly with two Flowers on his side for a short time. Can also produce a "magic bubble" from his mouth that can trap small enemies. Because he is so small however, he is weak in this form. * Zora Form: When Link wears the Zora Mask, he transforms into a Zora. He can now breath underwater for as long as he wants. His fins also double as electric boomerangs that he can detatch. He is also more agile and powerful underwater, but less powerful on land. * Fierce Deity Form: Unlike Link's other forms, this form doesn't require a mask to be used. This form can only be tapped into when Link is under extreme emotional or physical stress. However, in this form, he becomes incredibly strong. His Master Sword transforms into the Double-Helix Master Sword, 10 times more powerful then the regular Master Sword (yes it still has the lightsaber part). He can now fire sword beams that can cut through steel. With this form, he destroyed Ganon-Majora, who destroyed the star Alpha Centauri. But since it requires anger, it is hard to control the Godly Energy. Feats * Could move faster than the eye could see when only 9 years old. * Dodged a laser beam from only 10 feet away (In Fierce Deity Mode) * Defeated Ganon-Majora, who destroyed a star. * Lifted a giant 100 Ton boulder blocking a path without his Goron form. * Clone of the Hero of Time, meaning he has all of the physical capabilities of him. * Sword beams can cut through steel. * Jumped 30 feet in the air without Bunny Hood. * Has a pet Yoshi. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Spin Attack: Link swings his sword in a circle with devastating results. Can be imbued with magic for a Magic Spin Attack. * Hadangeki/Sword Beam: Fires a beam of Magical Energy at opponent. Can cut through steel. Stronger when used with Double-Helix Master Sword. * Sword skills: Has excellent sword skills. Was trained by the best Hylian Knights. * Triforce of Courage: Link holds the Triforce of courage, meaning whenever he's in a tight spot, his power gets stronger. Faults * Just 13. * Doesn't like to fight a lot. Only when absolutely nessecary. * Magic can run out after a while. * Better at Melee combat then ranged combat. * Not the best shot with a bow and arrow. Gallery Category:Blog posts Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:OC based on existing character